A New Life
by LaBonitaBailarina
Summary: A glimpse into Renesmee’s life when she has stopped aging at 21. Post Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys, I hope everyone had a good week. So, big announcement! I'll be going back to school this Wednesday, and I won't have that much time to write, and that's partly why I didn't want to start a whole story right now. Let me figure out my time frame after-school, and then I'll let you know from there, okay? Right now, I just want us to enjoy our last days of summer, and to keep our spirits up, I wrote in Renesmee's POV. I was reading BD (again) and I suddenly got this itch to write down what's going on in her life 12-15 years later. One second I was worrying that it was going to be too short, but now I'm worried that it was too **_**long**_**! I don't know, you guys tell me. ;)**

Summary: A glimpse into Renesmee's life when she has stopped aging at 21. Post Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM. I'm just dreaming…**

**

* * *

****A New Life**

Renesmee squeezed her eyes shut as the sunlight filtered through her wide bedroom window directly at her face. She looked away to open her eyes again and was greeted with the sight of her husband with his mouth open and softly snoring. She wished it was still dark outside so that she could lie a little bit longer and relax next to her Jacob. With a smile on her lips, she watched for a moment the slow rise and fall of his dark, broad chest and the way his mouth quivered slightly as he exhaled a long breath. With a steady hand she stroked his warm cheek in a circular motion for a minute before pulling it away.

"Nessie…" He murmured softly, his eyes still closed. "Where are you going?"

Renesmee rolled her eyes at her forgetful husband and shook her head. "I'm going to visit Mom and Dad, remember? Today is Sunday, Jake." She reminded him gently.

" 'Kay. Just hold on a sec, I'll come with you."

As he began to lift himself up, Renesmee placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "No," she said sternly. "You need to rest. You were driving all day yesterday and you need some rest."

"But—"

"They'll understand, sweetheart, it's fine." She ran her hand through his short, black hair the way she always did when he needed to sleep. Jacob's eyes began to droop close after a few seconds until they fluttered once and shut completely, his light snoring starting up again.

With a sigh, Renesmee finally pulled herself away from the bed and made her way to the bathroom their master bedroom had all to itself. Its light blue tiled walls matched the walls of their medium sized bedroom and the shower curtain as well the towels. What could she say? She loved the color blue.

After a quick shower and dilemma on what to wear, due to the fact that she hadn't had time to do the laundry because of hers and Jacob's week-long trip, she choose dark blue jeans, a long-sleeve shirt and a warm hoodie. They had traveled by car to check out the car company he'd be working with and the three-story house the company gave to them as a way for the company to 'show how much they care about their employees'. Renesmee had been slightly suspicious about that, but pushed the realtor's response no further.

After Jacob had finally gone back to school and gotten his diploma, _and_ a few years of college beside Renesmee, her dad had called in favors to some major automobile companies to see if they could hire Jacob. At first, Jacob had refused and said he wanted to try to land a job on his own, but Edward had quickly assured him that not only was it so Jacob could have his dream job, which was working as a real mastermind behind a new car, but also to be sure that Renesmee had a steady future.

At this Jacob grumbled quietly for a while before finally giving in and thanking her dad for his help. One thing both her father and Jacob agreed about was giving Renesmee a great life. That had only been four months ago. After a few days, Jacob had been called down to offices around the country to show what he had to offer and after many failed attempts and many more 'almost', a couple months later Volkswagen finally called back and said that he was hired.

Renesmee laughed softly to herself as she slipped on her last clean jeans and shirt when she remembered Jacob's face. He had hung up and stood there with a blank look on his face for what seemed like eternity, his eyes looking at nothing before he suddenly gave what sounded like a howl of happiness, scaring Renesmee for a second before he scooped her up in his arms and spun them around the room. When he had finally set her down again, his face was now stretched into the second biggest grin she had ever seen on his face, the first being when he had seen her walking down the aisle toward him.

She ended up making enough breakfast for four, because with their luck, Quil, Embry, or Seth could stop by any second and leave Jacob with nothing to eat. She hoped not all three showed up at the same time, because then there be _no _food left in the fridge at all. _She_ certainly wouldn't have minded that because it would give her the excuse to hunt in the forest. Sure she could survive on human food, but as half vampire, her body craved for animal blood _right now_. It was weird, because never before had she craved it as much as she did that moment. Come to think of it, lately her stomach didn't appreciate human food. She would try to eat something and a few hours later, she'd throw up. She hadn't told Jacob because he already had enough to worry about at the moment, but she had to tell _someone._

"I'll have to talk to Carlisle when I get the chance." She muttered to herself.

After brushing back her thick bronze curls as well as she could and planting a kiss on Jacob's cheek, she got inside her small convertible Audi that her dad had given her for her 'sixteenth' birthday. She liked the car, even though just like her mother, she also didn't like people spending too much money on her. She had to admit though, just like everyone else in the family, she _loved_ the speed.

With screeching tires, she hit the pedal and raced across the reservation well above the speed limit to her old home. Straight out of college, Jacob had finally proposed and after returning from their honeymoon, they had decided to stay in Jacob's childhood home while he looked for a job. Esme of course couldn't pass up the opportunity to remodel the house especially after Billy, Jacob's dad had passed away and the house had been slowly falling apart.

No one had even blinked an eye when one day four vampires showed up to see the house and start working. The treaty was still there, but the bond between vampires and werewolves had grown even stronger.

Her already rapidly pounding heart seemed to have kicked it up a notch as she drove down the driveway that led to the Cullen mansion. She had missed her parents terribly and felt guilty for not seeing them or talking to them in a week. For a second, she felt tears stinging her eyes and sadness in her heart.

"What the heck?" She wiped a hand under her eye to catch a few tears as they fell. "Okay, that was weird." She had never been this emotional before and now she cries just because she was missing her parents? She shook her head in disbelief and to also shake the feeling off.

When she finally turned the corner to reveal the house, she began to study it as if she hadn't seen in years rather than days. From the outside, one would think that the house hadn't been lived in years. The vines that decorated the outside walls in beautiful patterns seemed to now have lost their minds and taken over the whole wall on one side, making their way to the rest piece by piece. The white exterior now looked a light grey, hinting a new paint job and Esme's front garden now looked unkempt and like the vines, running wild.

They had to create this image for the outside world to believe they were gone. Everyone in Forks thought that the Cullens had left as soon as her parent's had gotten back from their honeymoon, but of course they had decided to stay when she had been born so that Charlie could see his granddaughter. Now that Charlie had married Sue and began a new life, her mother felt better about leaving him. As she gazed at the house where she had been born, she saw that somehow it still held some of its beauty in the windows and in the background surrounding it. It held peace and support.

Inside she heard the unmistakable voice of her mother telling everyone that she was here in a tone that sounded like a child's would the morning Christmas came. Renesmee breathed in deeply all the indescribable smells around her as she exited her car and walked up the porch to simply open the door.

"Mom? Dad?" She called out softly as she shut it behind her. Suddenly a pair of strong, thin arms were wrapped around her waist and black, spiky hair brushed under her chin.

"Aunt Alice!" She exclaimed before hugging her back. "I've missed you so much!"

Alice lifted her head and looked at Renesmee with a beaming smile before it faltered and suddenly vanished. Renesmee stared at her in confusion for a moment, following her aunt's eyes.

When she realized at what Alice was looking at with pure disbelief and anger in her eyes, Renesmee groaned and pulled away quickly.

She held her hands in front of her, palms forward in surrender mode. "Please, Aunt Alice, not--"

"_**What have you done to your beautiful hair?!**_" Alice shrieked.

"Nothing!" Renesmee immediately responded. "I just took off a couple of inches to make it more manageable. It was starting to bother me." She remembered that during her rapid development her hair had grown to her waist and Alice forbade anyone, even her mother, to cut it. Now that she was an adult and living her own life, she felt the time had come for a trim.

Alice continued to stare at her with an agonized expression now. "But_ why, _Nessie? Why would you do this to me?" She sounded as if Renesmee was the cheating boyfriend and Alice was the gullible girlfriend that wanted her five months back. Alice fingered a short strand of her hair before quickly letting it fall, as if it might burn her.

She couldn't help rolling her eyes at how melodramatic her aunt now looked. "Aunt Alice, please calm down. It's not like I shaved it all off."

Alice gave a squeak of pain as if someone had pinched her hard or pulled her hair. Renesmee placed an arm around her tiny shoulders and continued as if she hadn't heard her. "My hair is still pretty long and it will stay that from now on, okay? Let's go see my mom and dad."

Without another word, Renesmee led them to the living room where all the voices had originated from. As she looked around the room, her heart seemed to swell as she saw that all her family was here, together. Her grandparents, Esme and Carlisle, her Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were all sitting down facing each other giving the impression that they had been talking before she had arrived. Her mother and father were standing closest to the door with Uncle Jasper right beside them.

"Mom," Renesmee whispered. Both automatically opened their arms and walked towards each other to embrace tightly. Bella kissed Renesmee's cheek and sighed in contentment as she held for another moment before Edward cleared his throat.

Renesmee pulled away and laughed softly when she saw the feigned hurt expression he had. "Don't I get a hug, Nessie?"

She smiled. "Of course, Dad." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother frown slightly at her nickname. It bothered her that Jacob had nicknamed her daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_, but Renesmee didn't mind. Even she thought her name was a mouthful, but her mother refused to call her that.

After hugging everyone in the room, (Esme twice, because she didn't seem to want to let go at all) they settled down on a chair or on the floor and listened as Renesmee told them about Jacob's job and the house the company gave them.

"So did you like the house, honey?" Esme asked. "I know how you like light blue so much, and the house has plenty of room for future additions."

Renesmee couldn't hold back the blush as her grandmother's words finally made sense. She quickly recovered and instead focused on the first thing she had said. "Wait, Esme, how do you know what color the house is?"

Esme's expression was appropriately abashed as she answered. "I may have called and asked them to show me some of the house options they had."

"Esme, you are just as bad as my dad! Next thing you're going to tell me is that you already picked out the furniture and the linens for the bed." Renesmee joked.

The room had suddenly gone quite as both Bella and Esme had nervous looks on their faces. "No, you didn't! Guys!" She whined softly. Another trait she had gotten from her mother was her independence. She didn't want to be taken care of; she was an adult for pete's sakes! They didn't trust her with picking out something as simple as linens?

"It's not like that, Renesmee." Edward said gently, probably having read her thoughts. "They just wanted to make the transition from here to there smoother. It can be very stressing and your grandmother and mother just wanted to help."

"You can take anything back that you don't like, Nessie." Esme offered.

"No, I'm sorry. Dad's right, I'm being ungrateful and not appreciating what you guys have done for me. I've just been kind of crabby lately; I haven't hunted in _weeks_..." She trailed off.

"Unfortunately, you inherited that from me," Edward said with a grimace while Bella nodded knowingly. He stood and extended a hand towards her. "I'm actually due, so I can take you right now if you'd like."

Renesmee took his hand and showed him and image of her and her father hunting together. It had been years since she had communicated with him like this, and frankly, she missed using it. It reminded her of all the nights he would tuck her in with her mother's lullaby being tenderly hummed into her ear.

As they raced away from the house, Renesmee thought she had heard Alice grumble, "Isn't anyone else upset about her hair?"

"Don't worry about Alice," Edward said when caught Renesmee's expression as they ran. "She'll get over it. And besides, your hair still looks beautiful no matter what."

"Thanks, Dad. For all of this. You're the greatest, even though I _am_ technically older than you." She said with a smile. It had never really bothered her that she had stop aging around the age of twenty-two, making her older than both her parents. She still saw them with admiration and respect—especially her mother, because of all she went through to give birth to her.

"Your mother is an incredible woman. She truly is one of a kind." He murmured softly, almost to himself as they slowed down when they heard the stream. They carefully made their way closer until six feet and thick bushes was all that separated them from their meal. She could feel her muscles tensing up when she saw the elk there. The sound of their calm thrumming hearts engulfed her as she took their delicious scent in.

Edward was looking at her carefully, asking silently if she wanted to watch him first. She placed her hand on his shoulder to answer. With a brief nod he crouched into a defensive pose and locked his muscles before springing out of their cover and grabbing one of the big elk. Renesmee intentionally waited half a second longer to give her prey a head start. Ever since she hunted with Jacob as a child she'd always let her prey run a little just so she could feel the adrenaline of the chase.

They hunted for a few more minutes before Renesmee declared her stomach was sloshing enough. Edward chuckled softly before his demeanor turned serious. Sometimes she wished she could read minds like her father. What was it like, taking all those thoughts in? Did he ever get confused on which were his?

"Sometimes," he answered. "That's one of the many reasons why I love your mother. Her silent mind is such a relief for me… and a torment when she's hiding something."

She laughed, but didn't respond. They walked in silence for another moment. Suddenly Edward spoke. "Alice is hiding something from me," he paused. "And I think it concerns you."

"Me? Is it bad?"

"No, I don't believe so. She just wants it to be a surprise."

She wondered what it was. Whatever it was, it was probably pretty big if Alice took the time to hide it from her dad. She tried guessing in her head the rest of the way home when a scent stopped her. A smile broke her serious features as she raced inside the house to find Jacob sitting with her mother right beside him on the sofa.

He immediately smiled back when he saw her and opened his arms as a beckoning,

"Hey," Renesmee said as she sat in his lap. "I thought you would still be sleeping."

"Nah, Seth came over to welcome us back from our trip and his clambering around in the kitchen woke me up."

"Oh no," she groaned softly. "Did he leave you breakfast?" She asked fearfully.

Jacob snorted. "Barely. We almost fought to the death for the last remains he left," He joked. Renesmee swatted him on the shoulder while everyone chuckled.

"So, Alice, why did you try to inconspicuously bring all of us together?" Edward asked in a casual tone. He clapped Jacob on the back as he passed to sit on the armchair by Bella.

Renesmee was so surprised to see her aunt looking at her with such happiness in her eyes, that she had to fight the impulse to look behind her should to make sure no one was standing behind her. Shouldn't she still be mad about her hair being shorter?

"C'mon, Alice, spit it out," Emmett said impatiently. Renesmee smiled at her uncle's impatience. Every time she saw him, he reminded her of a little kid. He just looked… scary.

Alice ignored his comment and instead moved to stand in front of Renesmee and Jacob. She took both her hands in her tiny ones and if possible, the smile got even bigger on her face. Her eyes were shining as she took in a deep breath and said softly, "Nessie, you are going to be a mommy."

* * *

**A/N: How do you like them apples? Did you guys catch the little hints I left? Hope you like it, especially since I know many of you didn't really like Renesmee, I hope this changes your mind. Oh, and if you would like to see a continuation, like the family's reaction, let me know. And to keep you sane until then, here are a few stories you should REALLY read, because they are **_**that**_** good. Review, please!  
**

Art School Confidential – Farkle

Emancipation Proclamation –Kharizzmatik

The Blessing & the Curse – The Black Arrow

Bonne Foi – Amethyst Jackson

Learn You Inside Out – wolfpgirl

Shadowboxer – nobloodnofoul


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just A short thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, your comments are both helping and reassuring that I'm doing well. :)

Okay, back to business. Here is the 'second chapter'; I guess you could call it. I apologize in advance for the way Edward is going to act for the first part of this chapter, but he'll explain why he did so later on, okay? Please don't get any ideas on how to murder me until after you're done reading. I'd like to grow old and have children if you don't mind. So, enjoy?

* * *

**A New Life **

In movies, when the main character receives shocking or upsetting news, it seems that time slows down and every thought and reaction comes slowly and with hesitance. But in that moment, when Alice's last word had finally faded, Renesmee realized that it was exactly the opposite. Her thoughts were coming so fast and so jumbled together that she was sure she would get a permanent headache. Everyone around her who moved seemed to do it too fast for her to comprehend and she could only watch in paralyzed shock as they did.

When she finally gathered enough strength to move her lips, her voice sounded hoarse and weak, as if she hadn't spoken in years instead of seconds.

"I'm pregnant?"

Alice nodded, the smile set firmly on her lips. "Yes. Yes, you are."

Her words seemed to have given Renesmee the remaining strength she needed to move the rest of her body. Her hands that had been resting on her lap slid up her jeans to rest right above her stomach. She gently pressed her fingertips into her soft skin to feel a slightly hard texture underneath.

Her soft gasp of surprise broke the spell over everyone else and suddenly, all her thoughts made sense. The mood swings, the craving, the nausea. But, _how_?

She turned her head to look at Jacob's expression, as if she would find the answer there. His dark eyes caught her and for a moment, all she saw was pure fear in his eyes. Then love, happiness, and joy took over. Right there, in that moment, she decided that Jacob's feelings were all she needed to know. She was having _his baby_. What more did she need to know besides that he loved her and was also clearly happy about this?

"Jake, I'm having your baby." She whispered as she cupped her stomach, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks.

Jacob smiled widely back at her before suddenly picking her up as he stood to hug her tightly, lifting her clear off the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground again, arms after arms were hugging her repeatedly. Kisses were placed on her cheeks and words of congratulations were whispered in her ear.

When everyone had finally moved back to give her some air, she realized only one voice hadn't spoken to her, only one pair of arms hadn't pulled her close. Edward was still sitting in the same position he had been before Alice had dropped the news, only know his expression was blank and staring straight ahead at nothing.

"Not again…" Bella said softly. She placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Dad?" Renesmee asked in a shaky voice. "Please say something."

At the sound of her voice Edward seemed to come back to life. But his golden eyes had suddenly turned black as he stared intensely at her.

"You're pregnant?" He said in a strained tone. Years of living with her father taught Renesmee that when Edward used a strained tone, it usually meant that either he was mad, nervous, or scared. And the way his eyes glinted metallic when he said the word 'pregnant' made her think mad.

She took a slow step towards him with a frown on her face. "Why are you mad? What's _wrong_?" She whispered urgently. She needed to know why her father was acting like this. Why was he so upset?

"You won't have that child." His voice sent a rippling shiver down her back as his ice-cold words hit her. Her breath flew out in a gust of air, as if someone had kicked her in the gut.

"What?" Renesmee, Jacob and Bella said at the same time. Everyone else in the room just stared at Edward as if he had grown a second head.

"I forbid you to give birth to that child," he hissed at her.

Jacob growled at him loudly as he pushed Renesmee behind him in a protective way. Renesmee suddenly felt like throwing up at this scene. Her husband wasn't supposed to have to protect her from _her father_. She felt as if she was dreaming and her sweet dream had suddenly turned into a horrible nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

"What are you saying, Edward?" Bella demanded. "You can't do that!"

"She's my daughter, Isabella. She does what I say."

"And she's my _wife_, Edward." Jacob snarled. "She's carrying my kid inside of her."

Renesmee ignored Bella and Jacob as she stepped even closer to Edward. "Dad, please tell me why you're saying this. What is so wrong with me being pregnant?"

"We don't know what is inside of you. We didn't even think it was possible for you to conceive a child because of what you are." He explained harshly.

Renesmee gaped at him. "What do you mean, '_what is inside of you'_? A baby is inside of me! What else?" She asked, bewildered.

"You and Jacob are half-breeds, Renesmee. That means whatever is inside of you will be half human, ¼ vampire, and ¼ werewolf. Do you understand that? The outcome of you giving birth could be fatal not only for him, but also for you."

She shook her head frantically. "I don't care, he's my baby and I want him." She said firmly. By the second she was growing angrier and less afraid of Edward.

"Wait a second," Bella said desperately, as if expecting a fight to break out any second. "Alice, if you knew Renesmee was pregnant, that means you had a vision, what did you see?"

Alice, who had retreated behind Jasper once Renesmee and Edward had started arguing, stepped forward. "Because the baby will be more human than vampire or werewolf, I can see it more clearly, but not by much. And the vision changes constantly. One minute it seems both Renesmee and him survived and others…" She trailed off.

"You see?" Edward said. "The chances of you surviving the delivery are slim, Renesmee. You are not taking that risk."

"That my decision, Dad. Besides, Alice says it constantly changes, there's a good chance I'll survive, too."

At her words, Edward shot a glare at Bella's direction as if it was her fault Renesmee had gotten pregnant. Renesmee suddenly understood Edward's reaction completely. She was now in her mother's footsteps; taking the same dangerous risk she had been ready to make to have her.

"Don't do this, Renesmee." He whispered in pain. "Please."

"It'll be okay, Dad. Mom knew from the very beginning. _I_ know that everything will be okay."

"No, it won't." He growled, his anger suddenly coming back. "If you do this, I won't be able to save you! You'll die as your mother almost did. She almost died giving birth to you!"

Gasps engulfed the room as Renesmee stepped away in shock. She felt as if he had slapped her across the face without warning. No one had told her this. In fact, no one had ever really told her about her mother's pregnancy, it just wasn't mentioned.

Edward's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He shook his head slowly and extended a hand towards her in pleading as he moved forward. "No. Renesmee, I didn't—"

"I almost killed you?" She whispered to Bella. "How?" She remembered that almost a decade and a half ago, when her mere existence had place everyone she loved in danger, that Alice had successfully found another half-breed like her, Nahuel. His aunt, Huilen had told the story of how he was born. But… she had always thought that her birth had been different. Not like that.

Carlisle, who for the whole argument had been watching across the room, answered her. "You and Bella weren't eating, Nessie." He said in a gentle tone. "Whatever we tried to give her so that it could also nourish you just didn't sit well with her and you needed nutrients from your mother to grow so—"

"So I fed of off her." She finished softly; she remembered that part from Huilen's story. "Then what happened?"

He looked uncomfortable and sad as he responded. "She began to die slowly while you grew."

She inhaled sharply as in pain while her hands covered her mouth._ '…when he grew strong and broke her bones…' _

"Jacob fortunately came up with the solution by accident. Bella wasn't accepting the food because _you_ weren't accepting it. So we gave her blood and it worked." He added quickly when he saw her reaction.

She was almost afraid to ask, but she had to know the truth, no matter how much it hurt. "What happened during the delivery?"

He sighed sadly. "You began to tear your way through her body." He said in the tone doctors' use when they are being professional. "Edward and Jacob were quick though, and they were able to get you out before any more damage could be done."

She felt her body go completely cold at his words. Why couldn't she remember any of this?

"Renesmee," Bella said as she walked towards her. "It wasn't your fault, okay? It was mine—I was just too weak for you. I was just a human."

With a gentle firmness, she placed her hands above Renesmee's and pulled them away. Instead she cradled her face between her cold hands and looked her in the eye.

"You can do this." She said in a strong voice. "You're stronger than I ever was."

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she saw all the love and confidence Bella's eyes held. She didn't deserve it after knowing all the pain she had caused her. "I'm sorry, Mom." She said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bella held up a hand to stop her when she tried to continue. "Do not blame yourself. Don't, do you hear me? I have absolutely no regrets for giving birth to you. I love you and I would do it over again if it meant having you as a result." She smiled.

"But—"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you need to stop blaming yourself." She said firmly, all traces of her smile gone. "God, another trait you got from your father," she sighed tiredly. When she saw Renesmee's confused expression, she simply shook her head. "If you can't go back and change things, why blame yourself constantly for them? It's in the past, honey, so forget it," she said urgently, shaking Renesmee's shoulders a little. "Look at the future you have in front of you instead.

"You are going to have a family of your own now, along with Jacob," she said while wiping her tears away with her cold thumbs. "And we won't let anything happen to you and that baby."

Her throat was so constricted from all the emotions going through her at the moment that she couldn't speak anymore, so she simply nodded. Bella gave her a smile and a kiss on her forehead before speaking.

"I think you and your father need to talk," she whispered to her. Then to the room, "let's give them a moment, everyone."

She didn't have to say twice, everyone except Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee exited the living room and quickly headed into the woods.

Jacob looked anxiously at Renesmee for a second before sharing a long gaze with Edward, as if telling him something. Edward gazed back evenly for a moment before looking away. With a sigh, Jacob passed by Renesmee and followed Bella out of the house.

Renesmee stood with her back rigid and straight, almost waiting in suspense for another blow from him. She could tell by the way that he looked at her that he heard and could plainly see this.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Renesmee. And I'm sorry we never told you about that, but it was for your own good. We --especially your mother-- didn't want you to feel guilty about it."

She didn't respond to this. It hurt her immensely that they could have kept this hidden for so long., even though it didn't matter anymore. She was going to have her baby, no matter how irrational her father's fear was.

"It's not irrational," he said defensively. "I'm scared that I'm going to lose you like I almost lost her. It was a miracle that I was able to pump enough venom into her body to bring her back."

Her mind began to run fast as she thought about this. He thought that history would repeat itself, but this time, if she began to die… no venom would be able to save her.

"Yes," he whispered. "There are many things that can go wrong in a moment."

"Did you want me at first?" She suddenly asked him in a strong voice, which she was proud of.

"No." He answered, shifting uncomfortably. "I… was afraid of what you could be. I had heard stories and none of them gave me any shred of hope that if you continued to grow, that Bella would be alright. The plan was to—"he paused. "To get you out and save her," he said in a rushed voice.

She felt a great pain in her chest at this revelation, and suddenly, she wanted to desperately get out of the room and away from this. She—

"But she wanted you," Edward continued urgently, probably reading her thoughts. "She knew from the second that it was our child inside of her that she wanted to keep it."

At his words the tears broke over again and down her cheeks.

"I just could not understand," he said as he came closer to her, "how she knew. Even when you would break her ribs or bruise her, she would look and talk about you with so much love. She told Jacob that she felt that it would lead to something good, as hard it was to see it that way, and that she had faith. She wanted nothing else but you."

He tentatively brought his hands up and cradled her face just as Bella had done so. His eyes, which were looking back into her deep chocolate ones, had turned liquid bright gold now, and they were just as warm and strong as his next words were.

"And then, one day, I felt it too. I heard this tiny voice and I thought at first that it had been your mother, that I had finally been able to read her thoughts. But it was something greater. Renesmee," he whispered, his voice cracking, "it was you."

She sobbed softly while closing her eyes.

"I heard you, baby. I heard you thinking how much you loved my voice and your mother—no, you simply _adored _her. And I knew it that moment that she was right. Everything would be okay."

Without any hesitation she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, instantly feeling her father's arms around her also.

_I love you, Dad. I love you, Dad… _She chanted in her head. She let her mind overflow with every fond memory she had shared with him. Edward reading to her, singing to her, and playing with her… _You see? There are many 'if's' in this, but I __**know**__ that we'll be fine. I know you see it too, Dad. We haven't come this far as a family to just have it all end. I also have faith like Mom did._

She heard him sigh contently and peacefully as he held her. "I love you, Renesmee. You and your mother are the greatest things that have ever happened to me."

He pulled away and smiled at her crookedly while placing a hand on her stomach. "So will my grandchild be."

"Thank you, Dad." She said with a smile. "With you there, nothing will happen to us." She covered his large cold hand with her warm one just everyone started coming back, their running footsteps creating a steady rhythm.

"Yes, nothing will happen to you. I promise, Renesmee."

* * *

A/N: This was such a tough chapter to finish and I don't know why. *Sigh* I hoped you guys weren't disappointed and thanks for reading. I'm thinking of another chapter and then a tiny epilogue. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the second chapter so far, you all are really kind and encouraging with your comments. Some of you have given the greatest comments on some of my stories such as Jealousy and The Wives, and I just want to say that they really do put a big ass smile on my face. :D Enjoy.** -_**LBB**_

Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SM. I MERELY PRETEND THEY ARE MINE.

* * *

Eight Months Later 

No thinking. There was no room in her mind to think about anything else besides her current emotions. Fear. Anxiousness. Pain. The bright white lights above her head blinded her momentarily and distorted her surroundings as she lay there on the bed. Her heavy panting and whimpers filled the vast empty room and echoed one after the other. Even though her skin was ice cold, her body and face were covered in sweat from the excruciating pain originating from her womb. She lay tense on the bed, trying to hold back the screams.

"Please," she whimpered softly. "Someone help me."

Suddenly she heard rushing footsteps down the marble floor, coming straight towards her room. Carlisle and Jacob appeared, both of their faces filled with fear.

_Oh no_, she thought. _My baby…_

Jacob went straight to her side and kissed her damp forehead as Carlisle spoke.

"Renesmee, I'm afraid the contractions are coming in faster than we thought. The baby can't wait any longer, not even for us to prep you up for a C-Section."

"I don't care, Carlisle. Please, just save _him_," she said with a sudden fierceness. A contraction decided to make itself known at that moment, catching her off guard and forcing a scream of pain out of her.

"Carlisle, hurry!" She heard Jacob roar through her scream.

The contractions kept on rolling through her body without a moment in between, taking away all of her senses except the feeling itself. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth to the point of breaking while grabbing the sheets underneath her so hard, her knuckles turned white.

"Renesmee, I need you to start pushing for me _now_," Carlisle said. "Push with all your strength."

With a sharp inhale, she pushed herself up with her hands and began to push, stopping only for a quick breath. She could barely understand Jacob's words of encouragement as she kept on pushing.

"…one more push, baby. It's almost over, Nessie. You can do it!" Jacob said in her ear, his voice filled with excitement.

But it didn't feel like the end, it felt as if it would never end. This pain was so powerful, that every second that passed seemed like an eternity. Then… she felt it. This weird and liberating sensation of a heavy pressure being lifted off of her consumed her. With a giant exhale, she fell back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"My god…" Carlisle murmured, his voice filled with awe. "It's a boy."

Those words brought Renesmee instantly back to life. She lifted her head and was greeted with the sight of Jacob holding a small white bundle in his arms. She had never seen Jacob's black eyes as bright until that moment as he looked down at their child.

"Jake," she whispered, her voice sounding weak to her own ears. "Let me hold him."

As Jacob made his way slowly towards her, she felt her eyes suddenly closing without her consent.

"Oh no," Carlisle said. "Jacob, she's still bleeding a lot. Get the baby out of here!"

_No!_ She tried to shout, but her mouth wouldn't open. _I need to see him! _

"Renesmee, you need to hold on, do you hear me?" Jacob asked. "Hold on!"

But her body didn't want to listen. It felt lighter and lighter with each breath she took, sinking more and more into the bed.

"Renesmee!"

~/~/~/~/~

June

"Renesmee, wake up!" She felt a large warm hand shaking her softly but with urgency.

She gasped loudly and lifted her torso off the bed. Pair of arms was suddenly around her, and she leaned into the warm body of her husband as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, Shh. It's alright, Renesmee. It was just a dream, you're fine. I got you, honey." Jacob whispered soothingly.

Her sobs gradually subsided and grew silent after a few minutes, leaving only their breaths as the only sound in the middle of the night. Jacob pulled away gently to see her tear streaked face in the moonlight. He grabbed her face and brushed the tears away with his thumbs before speaking.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I… I dreamed that we were in a hospital and the baby came fine, but I was still bleeding. You were there and so was Carlisle, but you couldn't do anything to save me," she said, her voice breaking by the end. She ran a hand gently down her large, round stomach, as a reminder that it was really just a dream.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Renesmee. Everything will be fine." He promised as he kissed her forehead. "Lie back down and try to get some sleep, okay? I don't want you being tired tomorrow."

They both sank down into the bed, their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. Renesmee buried her face under Jacob's arm and breathe his earthy-like scent in slowly, her eyes getting heavy again with sleep. For a second she was almost afraid to close her eyes, but trusted the idea that you can't dream about the same thing twice in one night.

~/~/~/~/~

Renesmee was woken up by the sound and smell of pancakes and eggs being fried downstairs and the sounds of soft voices speaking rapidly. With a long yawn, she stretched her legs and arms over her head before turning sideways to find Jacob's side of the bed empty. Her eyebrow furrowed in question for a moment.

_Jacob is never up before me. Unless…_

She suddenly realized that today her family was coming to visit along with the Amazon, Irish and Denali clan who wanted to be there for the big day. At that thought, images of her dream from last night came rushing back, making her shudder for a moment. The pain, the screams…

_Stop it, Renesmee. It was just a dream. Like Jacob said, everything will be fine._

She pushed herself up with her arms and slid off the bed carefully to changes from her pajamas. Having already showered yesterday before going to bed, she decided on a one - shoulder black top and maternity leggings that were so comfortable, she could barely feel them. She glanced at herself in the mirror, a thing that had almost turned into a ritual every morning before she started her day. Her appearance had seemed plain and normal to her before she had become pregnant.

As she began descending the stairs slowly, she noticed that all conversation had stop in the living room and no one was breathing. When she appeared around the corner, she was greeted with many exclamations of 'Renesmee' and 'Nessie' from everyone in the room.

Before she could survey the room and identify everyone, Jacob rushed to her side and kissed her not so appropriately, causing her to blush.

"Sweetheart, I was just coming to wake you up," he said while holding her hands.

Renesmee knew he was lying by the overly innocent look in his eyes and his tone of voice.

"Liar," she said with a smile, pulling away in mock hurt. "You were going to stuff yourself before you'd even remember me!"

Jacob smiled sheepishly at her as everyone laughed. She looked around his shoulder and realized that her assumptions had been right. In the living room by the sofa, the Denali women and men sat, all smiling widely at her. Right beside her family in the dining room, Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri sat around the round oak table.

When she had finally caught their gaze, the wild Amazonian women stood and approached her first. They were exactly the same as they had been when she had first met them as a toddler,

"Nessie, child," Zafrina said with a sigh. She held Renesmee's warm face in her hands and kissed both of her cheeks with a smile on her face. "Look how much you've grown! Has it really been 6 months since we saw each other? You look beautiful with child."

"Thank you, Zafrina, you look well also. How's life in the jungle? What about Huilen and Nahuel? How are they? " she asked.

"Everything is fine, thank you for asking. Huilen and her nephew have been living with us for the last few months along with his sisters. Now that Joham has been taken care of," she frowned deeply, "they felt lonely and decided to reunite with him. They are content. They send their greeting and congratulations. We've actually brought your offspring some gifts from home."

Senna and Kachiri stepped up and greeted her with a 'congratulations' and offered a wooden box with a bracelet that looked to be made of some wild animal's teeth and a spear like the one Brazilian tribes used. Renesmee's eyes widen as Senna handed it to her.

"I made the necklace while Senna asked the Ticuna tribe for one," Kachiri explained. "Took us some time, but they finally agreed to give us this one, made especially for young warriors."

Senna and Kachiri shared a knowing smile for an instant before look back at her. "Once the child has grown, we would like to take it with us to show it how to hunt, with your permission, of course."

Renesmee turned to Jacob who stared at the women with a dumbfounded expression, as if he couldn't understand a thing they had just said. Before he could react and say something rude—which wouldn't be beyond him-- she smiled in thanks at them.

"Thank you so much. Jake and I will talk." She assured them. The women returned to their seat and up came Tanya, Kate, and Carmen with their mates' right behind them. Eleazar greeted her politely and distant: he still didn't seem comfortable enough to interact with Renesmee. Garrett was another story, though. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her stomach while placing his ear right where the baby's heartbeat was. His golden eyes widen dramatically and in awe as he heard it shuffle inside her.

Kate and Carmen gushed over the baby, trying to figure out what he would look like while Tanya rolled her eyes every time they would squeal in excitement. Maybe she was still partial to her father…

"What names have you chosen for the baby?" Kate asked eagerly.

They had both considered this for months, going through dozens and dozens of books filled with baby names in every language imaginable, only to come up empty. Like her mother, Renesmee refused to give her baby a name without a reason to it. She realized she would never be as creative as her when coming up with a whole new and unique name, but she was still determined to give her baby a name worthy of it.

Then one day, as she gazed at a picture her father-in-law had taken with Jacob and his sisters when they were young, the quest was over. The answer had been staring her in the face all along. Since Billy had died before even knowing he would be having a grandchild, Renesmee felt she owed it to Billy by naming the baby after him. She had always felt that Billy had been a great man, powerful and full of strength despite being in a wheelchair.

Needless to say, Jacob thought that it was a wonderful idea, and even suggested that he should share her father's middle name, Anthony.

"We are going to name him William Anthony. He'll have the privilege of being named after two great men." Jacob said, clapping a hand on Edward's back. "And besides, it'll be easy to spell," he added with a playful nudge at her mother, who in return glared at Jacob's insinuation.

Bella poked his chest. "What are you saying, Jacob Black?"

Jacob rolled his eyes at Bella's defensiveness. "Bells, we've been through this hundreds of time already, you gave Renesmee a name that almost _nobody_ knew how to spell when we were in college. Let alone pronounce. I felt like Webster's mobile dictionary whenever we met new people. '_Reeneesmee,'" _he said in great impersonation of their political science teacher voice.

She couldn't help laughing at the silliness of her husband, just as her mother couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on her lips.

As Renesmee made her way towards her mother and father, she thought that it was absurd that a 17 and an 18 year old couple were going to be grandparents in a couple of weeks.

"Now,_ that_ made me feel old," Edward said as he kissed her cheeks lovingly. "All that's left is for everyone to start calling me 'grandpa'." He smiled.

Renesmee grinned. "I promise that in a few weeks, we all will."

Once Renesmee had finished greeting the rest of her family, Jacob started off her morning with a glass of orange juice, a fruit salad with yogurt and a bowl of her favorite cereal.

"What I wouldn't give for a nice herd of deer," she sighed. "I've been craving it for weeks and none of you will take pity on me."

She was tired of eating all of this stale, healthy food they fed her. She felt as if she were on a diet, and no one cared enough to tell her if it was having results.

"We can't run the risk of upsetting the baby," Carlisle explained gently. "Not when everything has been going smooth. Just have patience, Nessie."

"Can I just have a tiny, wittle wabbit?" She asked Jacob in her best Elmer Fudd impression.

Jacob laughed and continued feeding her diced apples and pineapple. He pressed his forehead against her and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," she said in an 'isn't it obvious' tone. "What else is there?"

Jacob hummed as in deep in thought and consideration. "Well, I'll think about it."

They shared a true lover's smile for a moment before Renesmee turned to Edward, who was talking softly with Carlisle and Eleazar.

"Hey, Dad, have you been able to read the baby's thoughts? You've never mentioned anything."

"Well, most of the time that we've been here, he's been sleeping inside of you, Nessie, or his brain hadn't fully developed yet for him to form thoughts. All I can hear is when he feels someone touching his temporary home or a sound that penetrates it. He is aware of his surroundings, but only to an extent. He's ready to come out and meet you, too."

Jacob kissed her cheek and bended down to kiss her stomach. When his lips made contact with her bare skin, the baby kicked inside of her with steady force.

"Whoa!" Renesmee said. "The baby just kicked—Jake, feel it!"

Jacob placed his hand directly on top of her stomach and gently patted it twice. In response, the baby moved, a bulge moving across her stomach before disappearing.

"It's an alien!" Emmett exclaimed, earning a slap on the head from Rosalie.

Renesmee laughed and continued to look as her stomach stretched farther as the baby moved. In that moment, she realized that if it truly came to the point where she had to sacrifice her life to save his, she would do it without thinking twice. She no longer cared if last night's dream was a foretelling or just her fears invading her sleep, her baby would be born and it would be surrounded by people who would love it and cherish it dearly.

She continued watching Jacob and the others gaze at her stomach in wonder, not noticing that Edward had grown cold and serious as he read her wandering thoughts.

"Hi, baby." Jacob crooned lovingly. "Yeah, you know your Daddy is here, don't you? You know Daddy loves you, right? Who loves you? You're going to be my big boy, right?" he asked her stomach in a ridiculously sing-song voice.

By now everyone had stopped their conversation and was staring at Jacob in amusement and surprise. When he finally noticed that the room had gone silent, he raised his head and looked around in confusion.

"What? What did I do?" he asked Renesmee.

Alice shook her head and turned to Garrett and Kate. "Werewolves," she said with a sigh.

"Shut up, Shorty," Jacob snapped playfully. "Don't pretend as if you haven't blabbed to Nessie's stomach from dusk 'til dawn."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. "Speaking of werewolves, how are Seth and Leah? I know you mentioned that Quil and Embry were off starting their own business back in Seattle."

Jacob nodded. "Yep, they are starting their own motorcycle business –it's going good for them. Leah is actually in Hawaii visiting Rebecca and her husband; she mentioned something about being an instructor for yoga at a hotel there. And Seth said he planned to be here also to see the baby. I think he just misses Edward." He smiled.

Renesmee had noticed that strange friendship between Seth and Edward when she still lived with them. It was nice that there was undeniable proof that werewolves and vampires could live and cooperate together. Maybe her baby would be the thing to finally tie two sides that had been taught they were enemies to finally draw a truce. If her family could do it, why couldn't other covens as well?

The two families spent the rest of the day talking and joking around. Renesmee was always surrounded by the women who were fascinated in every symptom and craving she had had since day one. They hung on to every word from her mouth like children learning about the universe and nature. It was a little saddening to see the wistful looks a few of them had on their faces as they tenderly caressed her stomach, as if by doing so they would be able to feel the baby they would never have inside of them.

When the sun had finally left the sky slowly and their guest reluctantly began to leave, some left to hunt, others to acquaint themselves with the strange and unfamiliar city and with the peoples customs and habits.

"Kachiri and I are very curious with your people here and we'd like to explore the terrain," Zafrina explained.

"Go right ahead, Zafrina," Carlisle said. "I only ask that you refrain from hunting around the city, please. Renesmee should be due in a few days, so you won't have to last too much without feeding."

"We'll wait however long we have to just to see Nessie's child, Carlisle," she said with a kind smile.

With kisses and hugs the Amazonian women departed, running swiftly into the darkness to experience a whole different world. The Denali's left moments after, promising to be back bright and early to check up on Renesmee and help her any way they could.

"Don't strain yourself and try to sit down and relax, sweetheart," Bella said for the hundredth time that week. "And _no_ cooking, do you hear me? We'll bring you and Jacob food, though it wouldn't hurt to starve him for a while…" she trailed off thoughtfully as her golden eyes scanned Jacob's form.

"Are you calling me fat, Bella?" He asked in a mock hurt tone. "Nessie, are you going to let your mother talk to me like that?

Renesmee laughed. "It's typical, Jake. You're a thirty-something year old man who is soon to be a father. It's normal," she assured him.

"Honey, we are anything but normal. All of us." He paused. "And I am not some thirty-something year old getting fat! I don't look a day over twenty-five."

"Sure, sure," Renesmee muttered, mimicking her husband's patronizing tone exactly which caused everyone in the room to laugh.

"If you weren't carrying my kid, Nessie..," he growled playfully, pulling her into his arms.

Renesmee laughed. On the outside, she was happy and blissful. Being surrounded by her family and friends brought her a strong feeling of protection, but on the inside, she grew nervous by the hour. As the sun sank more and more into the earth, it left her with no other options but to go to sleep, back to those nightmares about the day she longed the most for.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just getting you guys warmed up for the finale, ok? The big day will come soon, don't fret, guys. Now, be good readers and review! Please?**


End file.
